Mar embravecido
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Odiaba saber que, por su cobardía, su novio había muerto. Porque él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Dejó que el mar se lo arrebatara, igual que le arrebató aquel anciano cuando era joven.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de _Free!_ me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>MAR EMBRAVECIDO<strong>

* * *

><p>Nagisa le conducía con los ojos vendados. Sabía que estaban en la playa porque sentía cómo se hundían las zapatillas en la arena.<p>

—¿Cuánto falta? —le preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa después de que tropezara.

—Poco —contestó colocado detrás de él. Makoto resopló. Llevaba contestando lo mismo casi desde que salieron de casa. Pero no dijo nada, sentía la emoción de Nagisa en su forma de andar, casi dando saltos, y como, a pesar de que intentaba no empujarle demasiado rápido, aceleraba de vez en cuando—. Escalones —le avisó y Makoto pataleó en el aire, provocando que Nagisa soltara una pequeña carcajada. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras. Nagisa depositó un suave beso en sus labios, apenas un roce que hizo que Makoto protestara porque quería más—. Ahora, espera aquí.

Makoto notó a Nagisa moverse a su alrededor y escuchó el suave ronroneo de un motor para, segundos después, la superficie sobre la que estaba se moviera, ligeramente. Prestó atención a los sonidos que le llegaban. Olas.

Chasqueó la lengua, divertido. Así que eso era lo que Nagisa llevaba planeando días para su aniversario.

—Ya está —oyó la voz de su novio y cómo venía corriendo hacia él para quitarle la venda. Cuando Makoto logró acostumbrarse al sol observó la vista, maravillado.

No estaban muy lejos de la costa, pero sí lo suficiente para que pudiera admirar el agua cristalina, con los peces nadando alrededor de los corales. El sol provocaba que el agua brillara, dando un aura de luminosidad que hechizaba.

Makoto se giró hacia Nagisa, el cual cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, nervioso, y le miraba expectante. Makoto caminó hacia él y le besó. Como llevaba queriendo hacer desde que vino a buscarle a su casa, con esa sonrisa que nunca le abandonaba, y la venda en las manos. Le besó con toda la necesidad que le había embargado cuando aquella sonrisa se había vuelto revoltosa, provocando que él enrojeciera y el calor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

—Me parece que eso significa que te ha gustado —susurró Nagisa mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ligeramente sonrojado. Makoto sonrió y asintió. Nagisa abrió su mochila, sacó un paquete y, mientras miraba hacia otro lado con el sonrojo aumentando en su rostro, se lo entregó. Makoto fue a cogerlo cuando Nagisa se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó a un lado—. Mejor lo abres en tu casa —susurró.

—Está bien —aceptó Makoto con una sonrisa y eso pareció ser suficiente para que Nagisa recuperara su vitalidad y saltara sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la superficie de la cubierta—. Cuando seamos mayores, estas caídas tontas nos pasarán factura.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros y le besó, provocando que el dolor desapareciera de la mente de Makoto. Solo podía centrarse en los labios de Nagisa sobre los suyos, en sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello y el comienzo del pelo en el cuello, mandando pequeños escalofríos por toda su columna.

La vitalidad de Nagisa era algo que enamoraba y hechizaba a Makoto, siempre le sorprendía esa fuerza casi agotadora que mostraba, no importaba cuándo o dónde, Nagisa tenía energía por todos los demás.

Una gota de agua cayó en su rostro y abrió los ojos, mirando al cielo. Este comenzaba a nublarse. Separó su rostro del de Nagisa.

—Parece que va a llover —susurró Makoto y, segundos después, como llamada por las palabras de este, una ligera tormenta se desató—. Deberíamos volver —Nagisa resopló, molesto porque la lluvia haya decidido interrumpir ese día tan especial. De repente, recordó algo y su rostro se iluminó.

—Hay unas mantas en la bolsa. Podemos cubrirnos con ellas hasta que pase la tormenta, no tardará mucho. Parece que será una tormenta de verano.

Makoto sonrió, no era verano, pero no podía llevarle la contraria, aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento se lo impedía.

—Yo voy —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cubierta. Tuvo que agarrarse varias veces y disminuir la velocidad con la que caminaba, puesto que las olas comenzaban a chocar, furiosas contra el barco, provocando un balanceo violento que haría que se cayera sino se agarraba. Cogió la bolsa. Iban a acabar empapados en cuestión de segundos, pues el viento que se había levantado lanzaba la lluvia contra ellos, pero decírselo a Nagisa no serviría de nada. Suspiró, a veces su novio podía ser muy testarudo.

Se giró, dispuesto a volver junto a él, pero no le vio.

Un presentimiento atenazó su corazón mientras corría hacia el lugar donde le había visto por última vez. Los latidos empezaron a ahogar todo el ruido en sus oídos. Miraba alrededor del barco, buscando una cabellera rubia en cualquier sitio, y la vio, de reojo sobresaliendo entre las olas.

Makoto corrió hacia la barandilla, dispuesto a saltar para ir en busca de su novio cuando algo le paralizó. El agua, antes cristalina, ahora no dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Todo estaba completamente negro. Se removía furiosa alrededor del cuerpo de Nagisa, el cual le miraba con terror. Makoto tragó e intentó volver a lanzarse, pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente congelado. Solo podía ver como Nagisa luchaba por mantenerse a flote, tosiendo, y su mente le recordaba, una y otra vez, la imagen del barco hundiéndose cuando era pequeño, la sonrisa de aquel anciano.

Solo podía ver cómo el monstruo que años antes le arrebató a ese mismo señor, le arrebataba ahora a su novio, sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Siguió mirando fijamente el mar, aun cuando la cabeza de Nagisa no volvió a salir a flote él no dejó de mirarla. El aire le azotaba el rostro, reprochándole su cobardía.

Se dejó caer sobre la cubierta y abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos mientras su mente revivía una y otra vez el momento que acababa de vivir.

Poco a poco, la tormenta amainó. Como si el monstruo marino ya estuviese satisfecho con la muerte de Nagisa. Como si se riera de él por no soportar unos minutos en aquella agua, ahora tranquila, para salvar a su novio. Como si con cada sonido de las olas entrechocando, suavemente, con la cubierta le llamara cobarde. Asesino.

Y lo era.

Había dejado que su novio se ahogara. Clavó las uñas en sus piernas, creyendo que el dolor físico haría más llevadero el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

No se movió durante horas. No quería moverse.

Rei y Haru vinieron a por él. Habían intentado comunicarse con ellos y, cuando no lo consiguieron, alquilaron un bote y fueron a ver qué pasaba. No dijeron nada cuando le encontraron. No hacía falta. El ambiente era lo suficientemente revelador para ambos.

Rei cogió el timón y condujo de vuelta a la costa. Makoto no dijo nada, miraba absorto las aguas tranquilas, eran tan engañosas, no parecían capaces de cobrarse la vida de alguien como Nagisa.

Cuando llegaron a tierra, Rei y Haru bajaron y llamaron a la policía. Posiblemente para recuperar el cuerpo.

Makoto no les acompañó. Se levantó, con dificultad, con la intención de irse a su casa y no salir de ella cuando tropezó con un paquete.

El regalo de Nagisa.

Lo cogió con cuidado y se sentó con él sobre las piernas. Lo acarició suavemente mientras lo desenvolvía, como si fuera un valioso tesoro. Dentro había un sobre y, bajo este, un montón de galletas con forma de orca y otras tantas con forma de pingüino. Una lágrima cayó sobre ellas.

Abrió el sobre, dentro de él había una foto de Nagisa, con el flequillo recogido con una horquilla y la cara cubierta de harina. Pero sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Con aquella sonrisa que tenía todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba a su lado.

En el papel que acompañaba la foto ponía:

_Antes de probarlas, bésame._

Makoto abrazó la caja contra su pecho, allí donde el dolor era más agudo. En su corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin parar.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Todo era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Dentro de poco se levantaría y seguiría en su piso de Tokio con Nagisa tumbado, en esa postura que tanta gracia le hacía, a su lado.

Pero no era un sueño.

A pesar de que soñaba con ello todos los días que siguieron, no lo era. No le devolvían a Nagisa. No le devolvían su ímpetu, su sonrisa, ese momento cuando inflaba los carrillos para hacer una protesta silenciosa. No le devolvían su voz llamándole, susurrando su nombre cuando la pasión les embargaba. No le devolvieron nada.

Makoto apenas salía de su habitación, se pasaba el tiempo en la cama, abrazado a la caja de galletas de Nagisa y mirando su foto. Le daba igual la Universidad. Le daba igual todo. A duras penas fue al entierro y solo porque Haru le arrastró prácticamente hasta él.

La tumba era sosa, fría y tan carente de la vitalidad que había caracterizado a Nagisa. La odiaba. Odiaba pensar que él estaba enterrado ahí. Tan quieto.

Odiaba saber que, por su cobardía, su novio había muerto. Porque él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Dejó que el mar se lo arrebatara, igual que le arrebató aquel anciano cuando era joven. Dejó que se riera de él.

Dejó que este le ganara una vez más y le quitara lo más valioso que había tenido en su vida.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Me siento una persona horrible, debo reconocerlo, aunque la historia es más triste en mi cabeza, porque aquí ha quedado bastante cutre. Pero, bueno, estoy empezando en esto de matar personajes, así que piedad.


End file.
